Consentido y Mimado
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Sí, consentido y mimado era, pero ¿embarazado? Precuela de 'Pampered'. YunMinChang. TVXQ. SHINee.


**Consentido y Mimado**

Sí, consentido y mimado era, pero, ¿embarazado?

La cálida tarde de febrero le hacía sonreír, en los reportes del tiempo se estimaba un viento helado, brisa fuerte y quizás hasta neblina, el invierno no quería irse por completo, pero justo esa tarde en la que Taemin le invitó por un café, el aire se volvió cálido y cómodo, aceptó contento. Hablaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, se ponían en corriente con lo agitada de sus vidas como estudiantes universitarios y hacían planes de encontrarse en las próximas vacaciones en las que pudiesen darse una escapada de sus familias; la alegre chica que les tomó el pedido llegó a la mesa y dejó frente a cada uno la correspondiente taza de café caliente que habían ordenado y una ración de galletas de avena para compartir. Rodeó la taza con sus manos y se llevó una galleta a los labios, el sabor sutil y dulce le revolvió el estómago, su expresión cambió confundido, había estado deseando comer algo dulce en la última semana de exámenes, pero no había encontrado el tiempo y ahora que tenía la posibilidad, su estómago se negaba; a lo mejor era solo el estrés. Taemin se percató de su incomodidad.

—¿Estás bien, Minho? —Dándole un sorbo a su café latte estaba cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la expresión de Minho convulsionaba en asco y temió por el sabor de las galletas, más cuando las probó el mismo, no encontró nada desagradable.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Ladeó el rostro y le sonrió amplio para así alejar las preocupaciones de su amigo.

Poco a poco la cafetería se fue llenando y permanecieron un momento en silencio apreciando la combinación de conversaciones que les llegaban a los oídos, todas entremezcladas como ruido constante que les arrullaba. Minho dio un sorbo al café y relajó los hombros al sentir el líquido caliente viajar hacia su estómago, creyó que la bebida le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios, fue todo lo contrario. Deslizó una mano hasta debajo de sus costillas y tomó bocanadas de aire más las náuseas solo se hacían más prominentes con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Minho? —Taemin se le acercó y tomó una de sus manos, estaban heladas. —Te has puesto pálido, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—No. Creo que no. —A duras penas pudo contestarle a Taemin antes de correr en dirección al baño. Taemin le sostenía el cabello y con una mano creaba círculos tras su espalda, apretujados en el pequeño cubículo que formaba el baño estaban y Minho no parecía estar mejor, había regresado todo su desayuno y aunque parecía que su estómago estaba completamente vacío no paraba de encogerse sobre sí mismo inclinado sobre el retrete.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de agua? —Taemin susurró. Minho solo asintió despacio limpiando a medias su boca, quedando contra la pared; sudor cubría su pecho y espalda. Taemin corrió hasta la barra de la cafetería y pidió un vaso de agua, para cuando regresó al baño, Minho todavía estaba recostado contra la pared, se veía exhausto. —Ten. —Acercó el vaso y posicionó el pitillo. —Bebe despacio. —Esa había sido la tercera vez en la semana desde que había terminado sus exámenes finales, su compañero de habitación, Kyuhyun, unos cuantos años mayor que él, le había ofrecido la medicina que su madre le había enviado para casos de emergencia; ambos habían tenido una semana bastante ruda, llena de proyectos por presentar y exámenes que tomar por lo que Minho lo dio como algo pasajero; pero ahora, dos semanas más tarde, la incomodidad no se iba.

Bebió a sorbos pequeños del vaso hasta que estuvo vació, respiró hondo y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor.

—¿Ahora sí? —Taemin alejó mechones rebeldes de su frente.

—Sí. Gracias. —Sonrió débil e intentó levantarse. —Lo siento. —Se disculpó cuidadoso.

—No te preocupes. —Posando una mano sobre su hombro intentó hacerle saber que no estaba molesto, si Minho se había enfermado no podían hacer nada; lo mejor sería volver a casa y descansar. —Vamos, te llevo.

Eso había sido hace dos semanas atrás, Minho no pudo soportarlo más y fue al hospital por unos exámenes de rutina, a lo mejor había atrapado algún virus, podía tratarse de alguna infección, ya no podía solo culpar al estrés. Le explicó a la enfermera de turno lo que experimentaba y la mujer paciente extrajo una muestra de sangre y le pidió esperar. Veinte minutos más tarde la mujer regresó con unos papeles en la mano, eran sus resultados.

—No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse joven, no se encuentra enfermo, de hecho, está muy saludable. —Minho arrugó el entrecejo confundido, ¿entonces? La enfermera sonrió amplio y le entregó los resultados. —Muchas felicidades, Minho. Estás embarazado. —La mujer continuaba sonriendo alegre, de verdad parecía contenta con la noticia, aunque fuese para un extraño y él, él solo pudo suspirar.

—Oh. —Parpadeó veces seguidas y llevó una mano hasta su vientre. —Oh. —Volvió a sentarse con piernas temblorosas, su cuerpo trémulo se sacudió de miedo y la enfermera confundió su mutismo cargado de temores en simple sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Tienes apenas unas ocho semanas, pero sería bueno que organizaras una cita con algún médico de confianza. —Y así, sin más la enfermera le dejó. Solo y confundido. ¿Él, embarazado? «¿De quién?»

Alzó las manos hasta su rostro y sollozó, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se los diría?

Ante el pensamiento de las personas que monopolizaban sus pensamientos y parte de su tiempo libre no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. Recuerdos de brazos protectores, pechos cálidos y toques fuertes y endulzados, cariños y llenos de afecto.

Estaba su jefe. Minho era un pasante en una compañía de telecomunicaciones y había sido asignado como el asistente administrativo del CEO de la compañía, un hombre llamado Jung Yunho. Yunho era un hombre amable y dedicado al trabajo, bromeaba con los pasantes en las cortas horas para el almuerzo, pero su aura potente lo hacía casi inalcanzable, como una entredicha advertencia de no acercarse demasiado, además de que era una completa fiera a la hora de defender su compañía y los negocios que realizaba en ella. Minho no estaba muy seguro de cuándo comenzaron los toques sutiles que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más presentes, más tardíos, más necesarios. Una mano fantasmal en su brazo, una palmada en el hombro y finalmente una caricia por su espalda que terminaba firme en su cintura. Las largas horas de trabajo aun cuando el horario de oficina había acabado, Yunho le aseguraba que no debía quedarse sobretiempo. «No cuenta en tus horas de pasante.» Bromeaba el hombre y sonreía, pero Minho prefería quedarse.

Él recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que Yunho osó siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

El reloj marcaba las siete y media, el resto de los empleados de la compañía se habían marchado pero la luz de la oficina del jefe seguía encendida, Minho tocó la puerta y se adentró sin esperar respuesta; Yunho estaba sumergido en unas carpetas con estados de cuenta y contratos que debían ser modificados.

—Señor, su café. —Dejó el vaso de plástico sobre el escritorio y regresó a su puesto improvisado en la esquina contraria. A final de mes debían hacer una presentación acerca de las modificaciones a los nuevos productos y debían tener el claro los posibles clientes a su favor, además de la junta directiva e inversionistas y todas esas personas debían tener una carpeta explicita sobre todos los cambios y mejorías realizados, así como sus pros y sus contras, los cuales debían ser mínimos para agilizar la producción y garantizar las ganancias. Era bastante trabajo. En un movimiento brusco Yunho terminó lanzando el café sobre el escritorio y parte de la alfombra, ambos corrieron apresurados a salvar los documentos, ya luego se preocuparon por las manchas en el suelo. —Creo que es hora de un descanso, señor.

—Por favor, dime Yunho. —Yunho le sonrió amplio y brillante aun con el cansancio el rostro, Minho se removió indeciso, más luego de unos instantes le devolvió la sonrisa a su jefe, aunque tímida y asintió.

—Yunho. —Repitió en un respiro y Yunho alzó el rostro en su dirección.

—¿Si, Minho? —El hombre le contemplaba con total atención y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la fuerza de la mirada. Yunho rio por lo bajo y se le acercó para quitarle los papeles de las manos, aseguró los contratos en las carpetas y las dejó sobre el escritorio, giró grácil y Minho no pudo evitar sonreír apenado; con una mano tras su cuello Yunho le acercó y escondió el rostro en su cabello, aspiró el desvanecido olor de su shampoo y susurró a su oído en tono grave. —Debes detenerme ahora, Minho. —En un fluido movimiento unió sus labios contra los de su asistente y esperó ser apartado con brusquedad, pero caso contrario, Minho suspiró contra su boca y llevando las manos hasta su pecho le dio todo el permiso que necesitaba.

El repique de su teléfono celular le sacó de su ensueño y se sobresaltó sorprendido, sus manos temblaron y buscó el aparato entre sus bolsillos; el automático sonido de llamada no se detenía y él observó por momentos el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla. «Changmin.»

—Diga. —Habló en un jadeo y su corazón revoloteó desesperado contra su pecho.

—¿Dónde estás? —Paranoico miró a todos lados en la sala de emergencias asustado de ver al hombre.

—Camino a casa. —Cambió el teléfono a su otra oreja y cerró los ojos. Changmin se encontraba de gira por Japón en esos momentos y no volvería hasta dentro de un mes, él ya habría terminado su carga académica y solo debería esperar por su título y certificación, quizás podría esperar hasta entonces y conversar, armarse de valor, pensar en qué decir y conversar.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Minho tapó sus ojos con una mano y suprimió un sollozo que luchaba escapar de su garganta; sentía unas ganas idiotas de confesarle a Changmin, aunque fuese por teléfono, la noticia que había recibido, pero al mismo tiempo se regañaba por ser tan egoísta, sabía que su hyung estaba muy ocupado y estresado como para llenarle con más preocupaciones, lo mejor era esperar.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo algo cansado. —Changmin permaneció callado en lo que Minho podía escuchar el ruido al otro lado de la línea, movimiento y el murmullo de voces amontonadas que se traducían en demasiadas fanáticas acumuladas en un solo lugar a la espera de su ídolo, Shim Changmin, miembro de la conocida banda de pop TVXQ.

—Descansa, toma mucha agua y no olvides tus vitaminas.

—Por supuesto, hyung.

—Ve a casa y no hagas que Yunho se preocupe por ti. —Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo Changmin sabía que no se encontraba en el departamento? Pero antes de que pudiese protestar Changmin ya había cortado la llamada. Guardó su teléfono y contempló sus piernas con dejo de lejanía, la prueba permanecía segura en su regazo, él de verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Regresó al departamento y lo primero que sintió fue el olor a comida impregnado en el aire, su apetito se manifestó y dejó las llaves en el bowl de la sala.

—Estoy en casa. —Yunho apareció desde la cocina, tenía la camisa de su traje arremangada hasta los codos y portaba el delantal que Changmin le había comprado como una broma; era de un rosa pastel con volados a la altura de la cintura y pequeños detalles brillantes por el cuello, en todo el centro leía: Ayudante de papá. Minho rio al verle y Yunho sin mediar palabra acercó la cuchara de madera que tenía para el recién llegado probase sea lo que fuese que estaba preparando. —Esta delicioso hyung, ¿qué es?

—Ramen. —Volvió a reír ante la simpleza de la respuesta y le vio regresar a la cocina, quizás fuese un plato sencillo, pero conociendo a Yunho era de tener cuidado, por eso Changmin le había regalado el delantal, para evitar que al menos, no crease un desastre en su persona. Minho disfrutó del sabor el poco tiempo que pudo antes de sentir la curiosa arcada que le hizo correr al baño. «Ahora no.» Rogó porque Yunho no se diese cuenta, pero sabía que era inútil; para cuando el mayor no le encontró en la cocina esperando por su plato, se preocupó. —¿Ming? —Intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero estaba cerrada. —Minho, ¿estás bien? —Quiso contestar, pero todo lo que pudo ofrecerle a Yunho fue el ruido ahogado de su voz contra el retrete. —¡MINHO! —Yunho corrió por las llaves de repuesto y cuando logró abrir la puerta, sus piernas temblaron. Minho con el rostro pálido y sudado se sacudía sin contemplaciones con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —¿Qué sucede pequeño? —Se arrodilló a su lado y le sujetó el cabello, arrugó la nariz cuando el olor le alcanzó más su preocupación no cedió. —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo? —Yunho pululaba a su alrededor y no descansó hasta que Minho se alejó del asiento del inodoro, limpió su boca con ayuda del delantal y aclaró su rostro de los mechones de cabello rebelde. —¿Qué sucede pequeño? —Repitió y le abrazó cuando en el cansancio Minho se apoyó de él dejando su frente contra su hombro. Le cargo pasando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y le dejó en la cama. —Te traeré un poco de agua. —Lo último que registró fueron las palabras dulces de Yunho a su oído y como él contestaba.

—Estoy bien. No pasa nada malo, solo quisiera que hyung también estuviese aquí.

Para cuando despertó horas más tarde no fue por decisión propia, algo le había despertado, una mano acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Hyung? —La luz de la mesa cercana se encendió y Minho se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Changmin acostado a su lado, él imaginaba se trataba de Yunho.

—¿Changmin-hyung? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Changmin chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar.

—Yunho llamó apenas terminó el concierto para decirme que te encontrabas enfermo. —Abrió los ojos como platos ante lo sobredicho.

—Pero, hyung… El tour. —Se quejó.

—Tengo unos días libres antes de continuar con la siguiente ciudad.

—¡Hyung! —Reprochó en un nuevo quejido, pero se acercó para quedar escondido en la seguridad del cuello del mayor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Minho se tensó visible, Changmin pudo sentirlo, le abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda despacio. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde está Yunho-hyung? —Prefirió cambiar la conversación, Minho sabía que era ahora su oportunidad, aunque estuviese más asustado que la primera vez en que pudo compartir su cama con ambos hombres.

—Está en la oficina. —Su rostro se desfiguró en culpa. Minho no quería distraer al mayor de su trabajo; Changmin le golpeó leve la cabeza adivinando sus pensamientos y acalló cualquier protesta con un beso. Le beso despacio, cuidadoso, bebía de sus labios con ahínco y sin prisa, dejó sus labios abultados y sonrosados, Minho pestañeó somnoliento. —Voy por él.

Ambos hombres le miraban con atención y precaución, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que ocurría por la cabeza del más pequeño, más sabía que debía ser grave para sus estándares si le tenía en ese grado de estrés y mutismo.

—¿Minho? —Changmin intentó alcanzarle debajo de las sábanas y Minho negó furioso, debía armarse de valor él solo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Yunho posó una mano sobre su pierna por encima del grueso cobertor, pero Minho se alejó temeroso, el empresario y el ídolo se miraron a las caras confundidos, ¿habían hecho algo? ¿Habían olvidado alguna fecha importante? Aunque no tenía sentido, ambos tenían un calendario además de la ayuda con los recordatorios de sus celulares para no pasar por alto reuniones importantes ya fuese de trabajo o las merecidas vacaciones y tiempo libre. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Fue la escueta respuesta magullada por la barrera esponjosa.

—¿No estás enfermo?

—No, no es eso. —«¿Entonces qué es?» Volvieron a verse las caras completamente desorientados sobre lo que estaba pasando, Minho nunca antes había actuado de esa forma, ni en sus momentos más avergonzados cuando demandaba atención de ambos o no podía controlar el tono de su voz perdido en el placer que sentía. Le escucharon suspirar fuerte. —Sobre la mesa están los resultados de los exámenes que me hice en la mañana. —Changmin se levantó de un salto y buscó lo que Minho indicaba. —Luego de los exámenes finales, no me sentía bien así que, Taemin me convenció de ir al hospital. —Tanto Yunho como Changmin le escuchaban atentos mientras intentaban recordar que era lo que ellos estaban haciendo en esos momentos en lo que no pudieron notar la posible enfermedad del más pequeño. —No estoy enfermo, la enfermera dijo que de hecho estaba muy bien para el tiempo que tenía.

—¿Tiempo…?

—¿Qué tenías? —Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Minho se encogió en sí mismo cuando escuchó el sobre romperse, estaba seguro que los dos que le acompañaban en la cama debían estar observando los resultados en sus manos.

—¿Minho…?

—¿Esto es…?

—Es una prueba de embarazo. —Habló con prisa en un respiro y cubrió el rostro con sus manos, aunque no pudiesen verlo; le desesperó el silencio que siguió, ninguno de sus amantes decía absolutamente nada. —Hyung. —Lo poco de valor que logró acumular le permitió destaparse de las sábanas. —Estoy embarazado. —Los rostros sorprendidos le hubiesen causado gracia en otra situación, pero en el momento en el que se encontraban solo le causaba desasosiego. Minho no tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar, aunque no esperase que fueran del todo respuestas positivas; nunca antes habían hablado de la posibilidad de que algo como eso sucediese, es por ello que siempre mantenían relaciones con su respectiva protección, pero con el pasar del tiempo y lo impaciente de la necesidad existían sus excepciones. Quizás fuese aquella vez en la que Changmin le acorraló en la cocina luego de que hubiese salido de una merecida ducha, le había apresado de la cintura y con el rostro sobre el mármol de la mesa le había tenido todo dentro y sin contemplaciones. O quizás luego de la extenuante reunión con la Junta Directiva de la empresa — Minho quizás ya no fuese el asistente de Yunho, pero a él todavía le gustaba pasarse por la oficina del mayor asegurándose de que no se olvidase de almorzar o de que era tiempo de volver a casa— en donde Yunho le volteó sobre su escritorio, le llevó hasta el límite con su boca y finalmente le sintió en su interior momentos antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Quizás sí, quizás fuese por otras cosas, quizás hasta un condón hubiese roto su pacto de durabilidad y ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero fuese por la razón que fuese, Minho estaba embarazado y era algo irreversible.

Sollozó angustiado, aun cuando sentía que un gran peso se había levantado de sus hombros al poder decirles lo que ocurría, todavía no había obtenido respuesta y su silencio era cada vez más desesperanzador, a causa de estar limpiando sus traviesas lágrimas no fue capaz de percatarse de los dos pares de ojos que le miraban con anhelo y emoción. Changmin se inclinó para llegar a su lado, se giró quedando acostado en la cama y besó su mejilla, Yunho permaneció sentado al filo de la cama, pero dejó una de sus manos descansar sobre el vientre plano que ahora estaba al descubierto. Minho continuó llorando silencioso hasta que Changmin le silenció con un beso desesperado, Minho llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del hombre y relajó sus hombros, suspiró aliviado y no pudo evitar reír quedo al sentir como Changmin sonreía contra sus labios. Yunho se inclinó contra su estómago y le acarició con la punta de la nariz, Minho sintió su aliento caliente y cosquillas revolotearon por todo su ser ante la clara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron.

Rio a carcajadas cuando cosquillas se presentaron por sus costados y su espalda se arqueó con una caricia sugestiva entre sus piernas a la altura de sus muslos. Changmin atrapó un pezón con su boca y lo hizo girar con sus dientes, Minho se removió sorprendido y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole a Yunho el espacio necesario para hacer llover besos contra su cuello; con los ojos semi-abiertos les vio besarse por encima de su pecho y en su vientre se acumuló el calor al escuchar los sonidos húmedos y obscenos del choque gracias sus bocas. Luego de eso no sabía bien de quién eran qué manos, unas le acariciaban el cabello y se entretenían con su pecho volviendo sus pezones erectos y endurecidos, sensibles a cualquier movimiento, otras apresaban sus caderas creando círculos diminutos a la altura de su vientre en lo que una boca suave mordía a la altura de su muslo.

Una mano le apresó desde la base y en movimientos fluidos y lentos comenzó a estimularle, Minho se sentía poco a poco endurecer, dedos escurridizos acariciaban su entrada sintiéndola contraerse deseosa, pero sin quedarse. Gimió sonoro y sus caderas se alzaron cuando una boca húmeda y caliente le rodeó solo la punta y finalmente un dedo se perdió profundo en su interior. Su voz se alzaba e incoherencias inteligibles escapaban de su garganta, el calor ascendía, se acumulaba en su estómago y viajaba por su sangre como electricidad; sudor cubrió su cuerpo y se sintió llorar cuando se vio completamente lleno.

A duras penas recobró los sentidos y se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba: Yunho descansaba en la cama con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Changmin quien le daba la espalda, podía sentir una de las manos del empresario por su pierna, Changmin envuelto en ambos, atrapaba a Yunho en sus entrañas y con el más mínimo movimiento del mayor, estampaba las caderas contra Minho y le hacía perder la visión, Minho chocaba el pecho contra Changmin y todavía en su estado desorientado podía disfrutar de las expresiones extasiadas de los mayores. Changmin gruñía en su oído y le abrazaba por la cintura en lo que le empalaba, Yunho besaba y mordía su cuello y hombros dejando marcas y Minho al acercarse lo suficiente podía compartir un beso flojo con el mayor.

Sus caderas perdieron el ritmo suave y espontaneo, volviéndose errático y desesperado, los jadeos entrecortados se convirtieron en pedidos de fuerza y rapidez, todo su cuerpo se sacudía de placer y satisfacción, espaldas formaban arcos, sudor y choque de pieles además de gruñidos profundos era lo que les rodeaba. Changmin fue el primero el tensar los músculos, quedándose rígido sobreexpuesto a estímulos que le cegaban la visión, Yunho se abría paso en lo más profundo sin detener el paso, abusaba de sus nervios de la formas más deliciosa y delirante y Minho se contraía contra su piel atrapándole, obligándole a permanecer en su interior, no detenía sus caderas y alargaba su necesidad a puntos inimaginables. Minho perdió toda dirección al sentirse lleno, completo, Changmin aprovechó la oportunidad para pellizcar su pezón y él gimió agudo, sus uñas se aferraron a la piel más cercana y marcaron medias lunas furiosas, Yunho con los nervios alertas y complacido de todos los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos destensó los músculos del estómago en una última estocada poderosa contra el cuerpo de Changmin quien se quejó y arremetió contra Minho arrancando más sonidos guturales.

Cayeron cansados contra las sábanas y por momentos lo único de lo que fueron consciente fueron sus respiraciones apresuradas, superficiales que buscaban calmar el galope desesperado de sus corazones y hacerles regresar a sus sentidos.

—Así que embarazado, ¿eh? —Les costó entender lo que Changmin había dicho y luego terminaron riendo a carcajadas.


End file.
